


[For] You

by Lopithecus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's poem to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[For] You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. It belongs to its rightful owners.
> 
> Originally Posted on Fanfiction.net on: Oct 3, 2013

When I pulled you out

of Hell

You were sixty-nine years old

and torturing.

I grabbed your broken soul

and glued

the pieces back together

to twenty-nine.

All for you…

For you…

You…

 

When I rebelled

from Heaven

you were thirty years old

and mistrusting.

I fought beside you and earned

a place

in your heart where you could call

me family.

All for you…

For you…

You…

 

When I was fighting a

civil war

you were thirty-one

and alone.

I sucked in all the souls

from Purgatory

and defeated Raphael to stop the

apocalypse again.

All for you…

For you…

You…

 

When the leviathan took

me over

you were thirty-two

and hurting.

I took on Sam’s Hell scars to

free him

from the pain that I caused and to repent for

my sins.

All for you…

For you…

You…

 

When I stayed behind

in Purgatory

you were thirty-three

and pure.

When I was told to kill

Dean Winchester

I couldn’t and took the tablet for

safe keeping.

All for you…

For you…

You…

 

When I’m human because Metatron took

my grace

you are thirty-four

and scared.

I wish I knew where exactly

you are

so I can go to you like I

always do.

All for you…

For you…

You…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
